Just One Day
by Nura Lau
Summary: Akashi sibuk dan Kuroko tahu itu tapi bagaimana pun juga dia ingin agar Akashi tidak membatalkan kencan mereka lagi. Ketika Kuroko dapat kesempatan untuk bisa kencan entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kalau kencan itu lebih ke sebuah 'petualangan'. Pair AkaKuro (for RNA Challenge)


**Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバ**  
><strong>スケ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki<strong>

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Sho-ai, abal, typo, dll**

**Pair : AkaKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kringg kringg

Alarm berbentuk gunting berwarna merah maroon bergetar pelan di meja nakas di sebelah kasur berukuran king size yang di sana sedang tertidur pulas pemuda bersurai merah tampan.

Merasa sedikit terganggu. Akhirnya pemuda itu membuka sedikit kelopak matanya memperlihatkan sepasang manik heterokrom yang mengintimidasi.

Asal. Dia meraba-raba meja nakas mencari sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Ketika sudah memegang benda itu kemudian dia masukan ke dalam gelas berisi air di sebelahnya sehingga benda itu berhenti berbunyi.

Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Dia baru tidur satu jam yang lalu karena harus bekerja lembur di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri.

Baru saja dia akan menutup matanya lagi ponsel merah miliknya bergetar hebat di sebelahnya.

Dengan malas dia meraih ponselnya. Sebelah matanya masih tertutup menahan kantuk. Di bukanya sebuah e-mail yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

_From : Tetsuya_  
><em>To : Akashi<em>  
><em>Subject : -<em>

_Ohayou, Akashi-kun. Pasti kau sudah bangun, ini sudah hampir siang. Oh iya, hari ini kita jadi kencan, bukan? Aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat._

_P.S: Beri tahu aku kalau Akashi-kun juga sudah mau berangkat._

Matanya membulat seketika. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini dia akan kencan bersama kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Dia mengacak surai merahnya kasar ketika teringat kalau hari ini juga ada rapat mendadak pukul 12.

Apa dia harus membatalkan kencannya 'lagi'?

...

Kuroko menunggu balasan e-mail dari kekasihnya. Dia terduduk di sofa berwarna biru muda sama seperti surainya di ruang tamu.

Semua sudah dia persiapkan untuk kencannya dengan Akashi seperti; pakaian baru, memakai parfum vanilla yang sangat di sukai Akashi dan bahkan dia rela bangun dini hari untuk memasak kue-kue kecil untuk kekasihnya.

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah datarnya saat mendapati ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk di meja di depannya. Dengan semangat mengangkat telepon yang diyakini dari Akashi.

"Moshi-moshi, Akashi-kun," sapa Kuroko riang.

"Tetsuya, hari ini..." suara Akashi terdengar lirih.

"Hari ini kita akan kencan, Akashi-kun, aku tahu," Kuroko langsung menebak apa yang akan Akashi katakan padanya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya kok tenang saja. Kita akan kencan di taman ria yang baru di buka, hebat bukan? Dan... Akashi-kun suka makanan manis, 'kan? Aku membuat —"

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa," potong Akashi sebelum dia mendengar lagi pengorbanan yang dilakukan Kuroko demi kencan mereka. "Maaf."

Senyum di wajah Kuroko langsung luntur seketika. Digantikan ekspresi datar yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Jelas sekali terlihat kekecewaan di wajah datarnya.

Padahal hari ini sangat dinantikannya tapi lagi-lagi Akashi membatalkan kencan mereka. Padahal dia ingin, satu hari saja bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya itu setelah sejak lama.

"Tetsuya?"

Panggilan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. "Ya—ya?"

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Akashi. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu minta maaf." kata Kuroko tenang. "Aku tahu, kok Akashi-kun itu sibuk.

"Akan kuganti lain hari. Ah— aku harus siap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Akashi-kun."

"Sampai nanti, Tetsuya."

Telepon pun terputus. Lain hari? Sayang sekali hari itu tidak pernah datang. Setelah lulus SMA, Kuroko memang jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya dikarenakan ayah Akashi ingin anak semata wayangnya meneruskan usaha keluarga.

Kalau dihitung sampai hari ini, sudah empat tahun Kuroko menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

...

Rapat berlangsung sangat lama bagi Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap malas layar LCD yang menampilkan materi rapat sementara pikirannya melayang menuju kekasihnya ―Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dalam hatinya dia menggerutu dan mengutuk perusahaan ayahnya yang menuntut harus selalu rapat.

"Hari ini rapat selesai, otsukaresama deshita."

Akhirnya rapat selesai juga. Akashi langsung melongos keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa berkata apa pun pada pegawai-pegawainya.

"Akashi-san, tunggu!" salah seorang pegawai wanita di perusahaan Akashi memanggilnya tepat saat Akashi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Akashi menoleh sekilas dan melihat wanita itu menghampirinya membawa tumpukan dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini titipan dari tuan besar dan dia mau Akashi-san yang mengerjakan seluruh dokumen ini," kata pegawai wanita itu lalu menyerahkan dokumen ke tangan Akashi dan langsung si terima oleh bosnya itu.

"Akashi-san bisa menyelesaikannya besok," tambah wanita itu.

Besok? Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dari kepala merah Akashi.

"Kalau aku menyelesaikannya hari ini berarti besok aku bisa libur?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh― entahlah, mungkin saja," jawab wanita itu gugup.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Akashi. "Akan kuselesaikan hari ini nanti aku kirim ke rumahmu."

Mata wanita itu terbelalak dengan perkataan Akashi. "Dokumen ini sangat banyak tuan, maksudku― tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya dalam waktu semalam."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan," kata Akashi mendadak dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan pegawainya yang tengah terdiam tidak percaya.

...

Meja kerja di kamar sebuah apartemen mewah terlihat berantakan. Kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana dan di sana terlihat pemuda bersurai merah tengah berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

Manik heterokromnya menatap fokus layar di depannya sementara jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat di keyboard. Hatinya gelisah. Pekerjaannya kali ini begitu banyak dari biasanya

Meskipun begitu dia harus menyelesaikannya untuk bisa mendapatkan hari libur yang dia dan kekasihnya impikan. Rencananya dia akan memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di sana helaan napas lega terdengar. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya..." setelah mengirim pekerjaannya melalui e-mail pada pegawainya. Pemuda itu mengambik ponsel merah di saku celana kerja yang masih setia menempel di kakinya. Dia ingin menghubungi kekasihnya.

Maniknya melirik jam dinding dan mendapqti saat itu sudah jam dua pagi pasti kekasihnya sudah tidur dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengirim e-mail.

Setelah mengirim e-mail. Dia langsung beranjak menuju kasur berukuran king size miliknya. Kemudian tertidur perlahan dan mimpi indah mulai menghiasi tidurnya.

...

Kuroko terbangun karena bunyi alarm yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Dia tidak begitu mengantuk hari ini karena sejak kemarin dia tertidur lama sekali setelah acara kencan yang dinantikannya batal.

Setelah selesai mandi pemuda bersurai baby blue itu kembali ke kamarnya. Dia bosan tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Taman kanak-kanak tempat dia bekerja libur pada hari minggu.

Dia duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu mengambil ponsel biru muda miliknya yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah kasur. Berharap kekasihnya mengirim e-mail untuk menanyakan sesuatu agar mengusir rasa bosannya.

Ketika dia membuka flip ponselnya dia mendapati e-mail dari kekasihnya. Bukan menanyakan sesuatu melainkan—

_From : Akashi-kun_  
><em>To : Tetsuya<em>  
><em>Subject : -<em>

_Hari ini kita kencan Tetsuya. Temui aku di taman kota tempat biasa kita berkencan dulu tepat jam dua siang. Dan ingat aku tidak terima penolakan dan kau harus datang tepat waktu._

—ajakan kencan yang dinantikannya!

Tampaknya e-mail itu seperti e-mail ancaman tapi bagi Kuroko itu tidak masalah. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Akashi yang suka mendadak dan main perintah. Lagi pula dia juga merasa senang sekarang.

Meskipun kencannya masih nanti siang tapi Kuroko ingin sekali mempersiapkan dari awal.

Apakah dia harus membuatkan pacarnya kue lagi?

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Itu hukuman karena sering membatalkan kencan," gumam Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah siap dengan segala hal sekarang Kuroko tinggal menunggu waktu menunjukan pukul setengah dua. Sesekali dia membaca lagi e-mail dari Akashi sambil tersenyum sendiri. Dia ingin membalas e-mail itu tapi dia rasa tidak perlu karena Akashi pasti tahu Kuroko akan datang.

Setelah waktu menunjukan pukul setengah dua, Kuroko langsung beranjak pergi menuju taman.

...

Taman kota terlihat ramai didominasi anak-anak yang bermain bersama teman atau orang tua mereka. Ada juga pasangan yang tengah berkencan di sana.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah datar Kuroko saat melihat beberapa pasangan lewat di hadannya. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Akashi di taman itu.

Kuroko terduduk di kursi taman dan jauh di depannya terdapat air mancur berukuran sedang yang di tengahnya terdapat patung peri kecil yang sedang menumpahkan air di kolam di bawahnya.

"Oniichan..." muncul sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko.

Pemuda baby blue itu sontak mendongak dan mendapati seoran anak laki-laki tengah berdiri di depannya. Di tangan anak laki-laki itu terdapat sebuah gelas berisi minuman dan ada sedotan di atasnya.

"Onii-san, Kuroko Tetsuya, 'kan?" tanya anak itu. Kuroko mengangguk kebingungan. Dia tidak mengenal anak itu.

Gelas yang berisi minuman dengan sedotan di atasnya dia serahkan pada Kuroko. Kuroko makin bingung.

"Akashi-nii yang memberikan ini untuk Kuroko-nii. Ambilah." Kuroko pun langsung mengambil gelas dari tangan anak laki-laki di depannya setelah tahu itu dari Akashi. Tapi apa maksudnya?

Kenapa Akashi tidak menyerahkannya sendiri?

Anak itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah amplop. Dia serahkan amplop itu pada Kuroko.

"Ini juga dari Akashi-nii."

Setelah menyerahkan amplop itu pada Kuroko anak itu pun pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kuroko merasa aneh dan kesal. Kenapa Akashi memberikan minuman dan amplop? Pemuda baby blue itu ingin kencan dengan Akashi bukan dengan segelas minuman dan amplop.

Kesal Kuroko hilang saat dia meminum minuman yang diberikan Akashi yang ternyata adalah vanilla milkshake —minuman kesukaannya— lalu dia membuka amplop ternyata isinya sebuah notes dan peta kecil.

_Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pergi ke toko baju. Bisakah kau ke sini? Alamatnya sudah kutaruh di amplop._

_Bagaimana vanilla milkshakenya? Kau pasti suka, 'kan? Pastikan anak itu menyampaikannya padamu. Sudah susah payah aku mengancamnya._

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Glek!

Kuroko nyaris tersedak saat melihat kata 'mengancam'. Kuroko langsung merasa kasihan pada anak tadi. Pasti anak itu sudah melewati masa-masa berat saat diancam Akashi.

Dan lagi kenapa Akashi tidak mengirimnya e-mail saja kalau ingin mengganti tempat? Kenapa anak itu harus jadi korban Akashi?

Kuroko mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menghubungi kekasihnya.

Sialnya, ponsel Akashi malah tidak aktif. Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus mengikuti kata-kata Akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke toko baju.

...

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai Kuroko menemukan toko baju yang dialamatkan Akashi. Maklum saja, Kuroko baru pertama kali mendengar nama toko baju yang ada di peta.

Ketika sudah menemukan toko baju itu mata Kuroko terbelalak mendapati toko baju itu sangat besar. Lebih besar dari rumahnya. Di depan toko terdapat box kaca berukuran besar yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa baju modis —sepertinya keluaran terbaru.

Kuroko yang hanya memakai pakaian kasual merasa tidak enak masuk ke toko yang mewah itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia harus bertemu Akashi dan akhirnya dia memilih masuk ke toko besar itu.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah melewati pintu masuk dia langsung di sambut seorang pria bersurai kuning yang berlarian ke arahnya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat beberapa senti di depan Kuroko. Manik topaz milik pria itu menatap fokus Kuroko.

Kuroko pun agak panik di tatap seperti itu. Jangan-jangan dia mau di usir gara-gara terlihat kampungan?

"Kau pasti Kurokocchi, 'kan-ssu?" tanya pemuda itu riang.

"Aku bukan Kurokocchi. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Kuroko datar sekaligus lega dia tidak di usir.

Pemuda di depan Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Sama saja-ssu! Oh iya perkenalkan, aku Kise Ryota. Pemilik toko ini-ssu!"

"Salam kenal kalau begitu, Kise-kun," baru saja Kuroko ingin membungkuk, tangannya di tarik oleh Kise si pemilik toko menuju barisan baju yang kelihatan mahal.

"Nah Kurokocchi pilih saja apa yang Kurokocchi inginkan, kalau sudah memilih beri tahu aku di kasir-ssu," Kise pun meninggalkan Kuroko yang mematung di tengah barisan baju mahal menuju kasir di dekat pintu masuk.

Sekarang Kuroko mati rasa. Dia ke sini untuk bertemu Akashi tapi malah terjebak di tumpukan baju mahal dan si pemilik toko menunggunya untuk membeli.

Dan lagi dimana Akashi?

Iseng Kuroko mendekati salah satu barisan baju dan melirik harganya.

Glek!

Kuroko benar-benar panik sekarang. Harganya sangat amat luar biasa. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Tetap menunggu Akashi atau kabur dari sana?

Rasanya ingin sekali Kuroko menjambak surai merah kekasihnya karena dia sudah seenaknya mematikan ponsel dan menjebaknya di sini. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Kok Kurokocchi belum memilih satu pun-ssu?" Kuroko terlonjak saat ada suara di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati si pemilik toko.

"Eh—mm aku tidak ingin membeli apa pun," kata Kuroko, akhirnya. Masa bodo sama yang namanya malu yang penting dia tidak akan pernah ke sini lagi selama-lama-lama-lamanya.

"Sayang sekali-ssu," kata Kise cemberut.

'Yang sayang itu kalau aku beli baju di sini tahu. Ini harga baju apa harga AC?' batin Kuroko jengkel.

Kise pun menyerahkan sebuah baju yang di bawanya sedari tadi pada Kuroko. "Coba yang ini-ssu."

Kuroko memucat. "Aku tidak membeli apa pun."

"Coba dulu saja-ssu!" Kise menyerahkan baju itu pada Kuroko lalu menyeret Kuroko menuju ruang ganti.

Mau tidak mau Kuroko mencoba baju itu. Nanti tinggal bilang saja tidak cocok lalu pergi dan satu masalah terselesaikan.

Setelah memakai baju yang dibawakan Kise untuknya, Kuroko keluar dari ruang ganti. Kise yang mendapati Kuroko memakai kemeja hitam dengan kaus merah di dalamnya dan celana jins hitam membalut kaki Kuroko langsung menepuk tangannya heboh.

"Ano—"

"Pilihan Akashicchi memang pas-ssu!" seru Kise memberikan dua jempol pada Kuroko..

Satu alis Kuroko terangkat. "Akashi-kun sudah di sini? Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Sudah pergi sebelum Kurokocchi datang-ssu," Kise mengambil amplop dari saku jasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ini dari Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi tidak perlu membayar untuk baju itu-ssu. Akashicchi sudah membayar semuanya."

Kuroko mengambil amplop dari tangan Kise lalu secepat mungkin ingin meninggalkan toko itu. Sebelum Kuroko pergi dia tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kise si pemilik toko.

Setelah keluar dari toko Kuroko membuka amplop dari Akashi. Seperti tadi di amplop itu terdapat dua lembar kertas.

_Kau suka baju yang kupilihkan? Kau boleh memilih yang lain kalau kau mau. Apakah Ryota melayanimu dengan baik? Kalau dia bersikap buruk kataka saja padaku. Akan kubakar toko miliknya._

_Aku ada keperluan. Temui aku di restoran yang alamatnya kuletakan di amplop._

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Sebenarnya Akashi itu mau apa, sih? Yah, Pokonya dia ikuti saja dulu perintah-perintah Akashi.

...

Kalau untuk restoran yang ditunjuk kekasihnya rupanya Kuroko tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya karena restoran itu berada cukup dekat dengan toko pakaian yang dia kunjungi tadi.

Lagi-lagi mata manik aquamarine Kuroko di buat terbelalak dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah restoran mewah bergaya barat berdiri kokoh di hadapannya sekarang.

Karena terlalu terpesona Kuroko pun masuk ke restoran itu. Lagi pula pakaiannya sekarang cukup pantas untuk masuk restoran mahal. Dia akan menunggu Akashi 'lagi'.

Saat memasuki restoran Kuroko di sambut pelayan yang berpakaian butler. Pelayan itu membungkuk singkat dan tentu saja Kuroko membalas membungkuk juga.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Silahkan ke sebelah sini."

Kuroko pun di ajak masuk lebih dalam oleh si pelayan. Mata Kuroko dimanjakan oleh pemandangan di dalam sana.

Lampu hias dengan warna emas menggantung di langit-langit. Meja berbentuk lingkaran tersusun rapih. Orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu terlihat seperti orang kaya. Banyak pemain biola memainkan biolanya di dekat pelanggan.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan," pelayan itu mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk ketika mereka sudah sampai di meja kosong.

Kuroko pun duduk. Tatapan datarnya menjelajah tiap jengkal restoran itu.

Pelayan itu meninggalkan Kuroko kemudian datang seorang pelayan lain. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Dia mengenakan pakaian koki. Tingginya juga lebih dari pelayan yang tadi. Mungkin sekitar 2 meter.

Eh? 2 meter?!

Kuroko agak terlonjak saat pemuda tinggi dan bersurai ungu itu menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Murasakibara Atsushi, pemilik restoran ini~" kata raksasa itu dengan lazy tonenya. "Kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dengan malas Murasakibara menjentikan jarinya lalu datang pelayan lain membawakan dua nampan yang masing-masing sudah ditutup.

Kuroko panik lagi. Kan dia tidak memesan apa pun. Kenapa tiba-tiba disuguhi makanan? Kalau dia tidak bisa membayar bagaimana?

'Akashi-kun cepatlah datang,' batin Kuroko gelisah.

Pelayan itu meletakan nampan pertama dan langsung membuka penutupnya. Di sana ada kue keju kecil ada toping di atasnya dan ada secangkir teh.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan."

Kuroko berharap ada meteor jatuh ke restoran agar terjadi kekacauan lalu dia bisa kabur. Tapi tentu saja hal itu mustahil.

Pelayan itu juga membuka nampan satu lagi di sana ada sebuah amplop. Amplop lagi?

"Ini dari Aka-chin," kata Murasakibara seraya menyerahkan amplop itu pada Kuroko. "Santai saja di sini Kuro-chin~ Aka-chin sudah membayar semuanya."

Murasakibara dan pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko. Kesal Kuroko membuka amplop itu. Pasti lagi-lagi Akashi menyuruhnya entah kemana.

_Di sini restoran milik kenalanku. Santai saja di sini. Yang kupesankan adalah kue kesukaanku dan kau juga harus menyukainya, Tetsuya. Biasanya kue buatan Atsushi itu enak tapi kalau kau merasa kuenya tidak enak katakan padaku. Akan kuracuni semua pelanggan Atsushi._

_Setelah makan temui aku di toko bunga yang sudah kualamatkan. Jangan membuatku menunggu._

_Akashi Seijuurou_

Tebakannya benar. Lagi-lagi Akashi memerintahnya dan membuat takut dengan ancaman yang gila. Meracuni? Yang benar saja.

Dia ingin langsung pergi setelah menyantap kue keju yang ternyata sangat enak lalu menyesap tehnya sambil menikmati alunan biola di sekelilingnya. Bersantai sedikit tidak masalah, 'kan?

Kuroko setengah berlari saat menuju toko bunga karena hari sudah sangat sore. Salahkan tempat tadi yang terlalu nyaman hingga Kuroko lupa waktu.

...

Sesampai di toko bunga yang ditunjuk Akashi, Kuroko langsung masuk ke sana. Bel berdering saat pintu masuk Kuroko bunga.

Toko bunga yang didatangi Kuroko seperti toko bunga pada biasanya. Tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil.

"Selamat datang, kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, nee?" tanya pegawai wanita bersurai peach pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku Momoi Satsuki pemilik toko bunga ini."

"Ano— apakah Momoi-san kenal Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya pada Momoi. Pasti pemilik toko ini mengenal Akashi seperti pemilik toko yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja aku kenal," jawab Momoi riang lalu menyerahkan bunga mawar yang sudah dibungkus rapih pada Kuroko. "Akashi-kun menitipkan ini untuk diberikan padamu."

Tanpa banyak tanya Kuroko mengambil bunga dari tangan Momoi. "Akashi-kun masih ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko dan Momoi hanya menggeleng.

"Apa dia meninggalkan notes untukku?"

"Iya! Kok Tetsu-kun tahu, sih? Hebat! Aku saja hampir lupa."

'Bagaimana tidak tahu? Dari tadi Akashi-kun memberikan perintah lewat notes," batin Kuroko.

"Ini," Momoi menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Kuroko lalu Kuroko menerimanya.

"Sepertinya tadi mood Akashi-kun jelek sekali," kata Momoi.

Deg!

"Dia menunggu Tetsu-kun dari tadi di sini,"

Deg!

"Tetsu-kun lama sekali datang ke sini. Bahkan Akashi-kun tadi sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan,"

Deg!

"Kurasa Akashi-kun marah besar."

Kuroko merasa ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga. Akashi marah? Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Tidak. Akashi marah adalah yang terburuk.

Kuroko pun langsung keluar toko bunga tidak lupa berterima kasih pada Momoi. Dia harus minta maaf pada Akashi karena membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu.

Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Kuroko. Akashi juga salah karena sudah membuat Kuroko berpetualang di berbagai tempat. Bukannya Kuroko tidak suka hanya saja Kuroko lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Akashi dari pada berada di tempat-tempat barusan.

Setelah keluar dari toko bunga Kuroko membuka amplop itu. Dia sudah siap kalau isinya adalah sebuah omelan dari Akashi.

_Kau kemana saja Tetsuya? Kau membuatku khawatir. Pergi ke taman dan cari aku itu hukuman untukmu karena membuatku menunggu._

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Hukuman? Hah... kaki Kuroko serasa mau lepas karena terlalu banyak berjalan. Lebih baik dia turuti saja dulu perintah Akashi dari pada hukuman dari kekasihnya itu makin aneh.

...

Sesampai di taman Kuroko langsung duduk di kursi taman yang tadi siang dia duduki. Kuroko kesal. Kenapa dari awal tidak di taman saja? Akashi itu benar-benar membuatnya sulit. Padahal Kuroko ingin kencan dengan Akashi. Kenapa sebegini susahnya?

Kuroko meletakan bunga mawar di sebelahnya. Dia mendongak saat ada sepasang kaki berdiri di depannya.

Yang berdiri di depan Kuroko adalah tukang balon berkostum beruang coklat. Kuroko menatap datar orang berkostum beruang di depannya.

Orang itu langsung menyerahkan balon berwarna biru muda dan merah pada Kuroko dan tidak lupa sebuah amplop.

Kuroko menggemeretakan giginya kesal. Notes lagi? Barang titipan lagi? Sekarang balon. Jadi Akashi punya kenalan pemilik toko balon? Tuhan, Kuroko ingin kencan dengan Akashi bukan dengan notes atau barang-barang pemberian Akashi.

Kuroko tahu kalau balon dan amplop itu pasti dari Akashi. Seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dengan malas Kuroko mengambil balon dari tukang balon di depannya. Kuroko kaget saat ujung tali balon itu diikat sebuah cincin perak.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Kuroko. Tukang balon itu pun langsung memberikan amplop pada Kuroko.

Kuroko membuka amplop itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat perintah yang ada di sana. Bukan perintah seperti sebelumnya melainkan—

_Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku!_

Kuroko berdiri. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Akashi. Dia sangat senang. Ingin rasanya sekarang dia memeluk kekasihnya itu. Akashi akan menikahinya? Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

Menoleh kemana pun Akashi tidak ada. Kuroko menatap orang berkostum beruang itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ano sumimasen— kalau tebakan kubenar..." Kuroko membuka kepala kostum beruang orang di depannya perlahan. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar. "Akashi-kun..."

"Lama sekali kau, Tetsuya," kata Akashi lembut lalu mengelus pelan surai baby blue milik Kuroko.

Pemuda baby blue itu pun merasakan hangat di sana. Sudah lama Akashi tidak melakukan itu padanya. Akhirnya Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi dengan cara —yang menurutnya— aneh. Kenapa Akashi harus pakai kostum beruang segala?

"Maaf Akashi-kun."

"Harusnya kau lebih cepat mengenaliku. Ah tapi wajahmu yang sedang kebingungan itu terlihat manis," kata Akashi tertawa pelan.

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Akashi-kun juga terlihat manis mengenakan kostum beruang."

"Jangan meledekku, Tetsuya."

"Ehm maaf," Kuroko langsung salah tingkah.

"Jadi jawabannya?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah datar Kuroko. Dia baru sadar kalau beberapa saat yang lalu Akashi memberikan cincin dengan cara yang tidak biasa itu bukan mimpi.

Kuroko langsung mengecup singkat bibir Akashi.

"Akashi-kun pasti sudah tahu jawabanku, 'kan?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk Kuroko. "Baguslah, dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu tiap hari."

Wajah Kuroko langsung memanas. Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf karena menyuruhmu datang ke tempat yang asing," kata Akashi. "Aku hanya ingin mengganti semua kencan yang kubatalkan dengan membawamu ke tempat yang bisa membuatmu senang."

"Aku senang. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa ke sana bersama Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko dengan senyum tipis.

Kalau Kuroko sedang tersenyum begitu Akashi jadi tidak tahan ingin mencium Kuroko ah bukan dia ingin lebih dari sekedar mencium Kuroko.

Akashi mengambil cincin dari balon yang di pegang Kuroko lalu mengenakannya di jari manis kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Kuroko benar-benar memerah saat dia membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istri Akashi.

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, kau harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku," perintah Akashi.

"Baiklah Sei— Seijuurou-kun," kata Kuroko kaku. Bagaimana pun juga ini pertama kali buat Kuroko memanggil nama depan Akashi.

"Bagus, Tetsuya..." Akashi mengelus lagi kepala Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan resmi menikah, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai. Seringai yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko lihat tapi dia tahu makna buruk ada di balik seringai itu.

"Sekarang," jawab Akashi singkat

"Ehhh?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to read and review? :)<br>**


End file.
